


Idle Feet

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Come Eating, Coming In Pants, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Incest, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: They say idle hands are the devil's plaything, but what about idle feet?





	Idle Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Another kink meme prompt that was supposed to be anonymous, but DW was being uncooperative.

"So then she goes 'if you're going to fuck me, can you at least let me lick your boots first' - Oh, hey Diego." Klaus paused his anecdote, as Allison shot Diego a grateful look. 

"What the fuck did I just walk in on?" Diego looked sweaty, and he had a bruise beginning to blossom on one cheek - must have been a hell of a fight at the gym.

"Klaus was telling me about his… adventures the other night," said Allison. 

"You don't even wear boots," said Diego. He was sitting on the arm of the couch, right by Klaus's feet. 

"I know, right?" Klaus sat up some, giving Diego a cushion's worth of seat. He was nice that way. "Although this chick was hot enough I'd consider it."

"Aren't you gay?" Diego sat down on the couch, and Klaus put his feet in Diego's lap. 

Diego shoved them off, and Klaus put them back on. They repeated this three times, until Klaus finally withdrew, sitting up more and drawing his legs up to his chest. 

Allison watched with open amusement. 

"Why should I limit myself to just one gender, when there's the vast array of humanity out there for me to mack on?" Klaus stretched, his shirt riding up, and he was aware of both of their eyes on him. He preened a little in spite of himself, because his siblings were nothing if not gorgeous, and he was nothing it not vain. 

"Why don't you wear boots?" Allison asked. She was slouching in her seat, her long legs in front of her - a far cry from her usual elegant look, but endearing in its sloppiness. 

"I don't like having my feet all covered up," said Klaus. "Reminds me of being in the army as well. An altogether bad scene." He was glossing over a good deal of information, but they didn't need to know any of that. Time and a place. 

"Where do you keep finding these people with their weird fetishes, anyway?" Diego stretched out, his feet on the coffee table, and Klaus didn't stop his own ogling. 

"Everyone has a weird fetish," Klaus said with confidence, putting his hands behind his head. "If I've learned anything from my checkered past, it's that everyone has that weird thing that gets their motor going."

"I don't," said Diego. "I dunno what weird sex pervert shit you get up to, but I'm totally normal.

"You dress up in leather and throw knives at people," Allison said from her spot on a nearby chair. "That's not exactly normal."

"But it's not a sex thing," Diego pointed out. He was being smug, the bastard. "It's all about -"

"Saving lives," Allison and Klaus said, in unison. 

"You got it," Diego said, and he looked even more smug. 

"Everyone's got a weird sex thing," Klaus repeated. 

"Why are you so convinced of this?" Allison stretched, rolling her ankles, then cracking her neck. 

Diego cracked his knuckles, and Klaus rolled his eyes. 

"Because that's just how human sexuality works," said Klaus. "You see the right sort of thing when you're at the right age and then you get boners over feet or balloons or… whatever."

"People don't get boners over feet," Diego said, but he looked like he was clenching his jaw.

… Huh. That looked like a weak spot. Klaus wanted to poke it. 

"Foot fetishes are pretty common," Allison said, and now she looked thoughtful. "I get them bugging me sometimes, asking for foot pics."

"That's weird," said Diego. He was flushing, and Klaus could see his jaw muscle twitch. 

"At least it's a part of the body," said Klaus, and then he was putting his feet back in Diego's lap, mainly to fuck with him. "I knew a dude who used to jerk off to -"

"I don't want to hear the rest of that sentence," Allison interrupted. "You and Diego will find some way to turn it into a dick waving contest over who knows the most weird people and then I'll probably get traumatized."

"Are you kidding me?" Klaus curled his toes against Diego's stomach. "You're in Hollywood. When it comes to "who knows the most freaks" you win, hands down." He glanced over at Diego, and he saw that his brother was stuck still. "You okay there, champ?"

"I don't have any fetishes," Diego said thickly, and then he was pushing Klaus's feet off of his lap and stomping out of the room. 

"I think you hit a nerve," Allison said. 

"Well," Klaus said brightly, "only way to deal with that is to desensitize it, right?"

"... No," said Allison. "That's utter bullshit." 

Klaus shrugged. "They can't all be winners," he said, and he pressed the soles of his feet together, curling his toes together as he stared over at the taxidermied warthog, a plan beginning to form. 

* * *

"Diego," Klaus said, "help me?"

"Do you need me to tie you up again?" Diego was going crunches on the floor of his childhood bedroom, his muscled appearance oversized in the small space. Klaus paused just to admire all of that rippling skin, glowing golden in the lamplight. His feet were tucked up under the bed, and his hands were on the back of his head - he looked upside down at Klaus, frowning a bit. 

“Nah,” said Klaus, and walked in, sitting on the bed. “Can you give me a foot rub?” 

“You came to bother me because you want a foot rub?” Diego sat up, and he was giving Klaus an incredulous look.

“It’s not just a foot rub,” Klaus argued. “Since I’ve been home, I’ve been able to walk around barefoot more, which means that my feet are getting used to not having arch support.”

“Why are you asking _me_ to give you a foot rub?” Diego was shifting, and Klaus couldn’t really figure out a discrete way to see if Diego had a boner. Pity.

“Because you’ve got such big, strong hands,” said Klaus. “C’mon, you’re my favorite brother.”

“No I’m not. Ben is.” Ben wasn’t currently in the room - he was off doing some ghostly something or other. 

“That’s a lie,” said Klaus, and he prodded Diego in the side with his foot.

Diego… just took it. He didn’t bat Klaus’s feet away, he didn’t tell Klaus to fuck off, he just _sat there_ , his expression slightly stricken. He had a total deer in the headlights expresion, and Klaus almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

“So will you help me?” Klaus put his foot in the middle of Diego’s chest, curling his toes. Diego wasn’t wearing a shirt, and he could feel Diego’s heart racing under the sole of his foot, through Diego’s chest. 

“I’ll....” Diego swallowed, and his throat.

“You’ll?” Klaus put his other foot on Diego’s thigh, and he finally took the opportunity to look down at Diego’s lap. Okay, yeah, that was a boner. 

“I’ll… god, Klaus, what the _fuck_ is wrong with you?” Diego seemed to be shaking himself out of it, at least a little bit. 

“Nothing is wrong with me at all, brother dear,” Klaus said, and he smiled in a way that he knew was faintly unsettling. “Why? Is something wrong with _you_?” He curled his toes against Diego’s thigh, and Diego shivered. Klaus’s foot was almost close enough to press against Diego’s cock, and it was taking all of Klaus’s self control not to press the ball of his foot against the head of Diego’s cock, right there and then. 

“I… nothing is wrong with me,” Diego said. “Nothing at all.”

“So are you still going to give me that foot rub?” 

Diego was just… sitting there, his face still very red, his chest rising and falling shallowly. 

“Because,” Klaus said, and now he was moving his foot up, towards the lump of Diego’s erection, “as you can see, I’ve got this _really_ sort spot, right about on the sole of my foot. Almost like a cramp.” 

“A cramp,” Diego echoed, and those big hands of his were just… going to Klaus’s foot. Wrapping around it. “Maybe you should wear shoes a bit more. It might help.”

“I don’t like wearing shoes,” Klaus said, and then he groaned, as Diego’s thumbs dug into the sole of his foot. “God, you’ve got a strong grip.”

“I do my best,” Diego said. He was still blushing, and his cock was tenting up his work out pants, like a sight gag in a certain kind of teen movie. 

“Although,” Klaus said casually, “since you’re doing that with both hands, my other foot is kinda… unoccupied.” This was a long shot. It was more than a long shot - It was a long shot with a blindfold on. If Diego got offended, he might throw one of his legendary hissy fits and then Klaus would have to spend who knew how long mopping up after that. But… well, it sure was tempting, wasn’t it? 

Klaus had never been one to resist temptation at the best of times. Let alone when it was a mere two inches from his toes.

“Unoccupied.” Diego’s voice was flat.

Klaus took a deep breath, hoped against hope that this wouldn’t piss off Diego… and pressed his foot against Diego’s cock. He curled his toes around the shaft, and Diego shuddered, going still. Completely still - still as a statue. 

“Unoccupied,” said Klaus, and he kept his tone casual. “I know they say that idle hands are the devil’s plaything,” he added, and he rubbed along Diego’s cock, feeling the change in texture, as Diego’s cock swelled up with more blood, “but I dunno. Idle feet seem a bit of trouble, too.”

Diego swallowed - Klaus saw his Adam’s apple bob, and it made Klaus’s own cock twitch. “Idle feet,” he said, and his voice was rough. He was still holding on to Klaus’s foot, tightly.

“Idle feet,” said Klaus, and he curled his toes , the tips just barely pressing against Diego’s fingers. 

“They’re not being idle right now,” Diego said, and his voice was strained.

“Does that mean you want me to stop?” Klaus paused. 

Diego didn’t say anything, but he was avoiding eye contact. One of his hands left the foot he’d been massaging, and went to press against the foot that was, in turn, pressed against his cock. He glanced up at Klaus through his eyelashes, and then he looked down again, to where Klaus’s foot was pressing against his cock. 

“Oh my god, Diego, you have a foot fetish,” said Klaus, and he was grinning. “And you said you didn’t have any weird sexual proclivities!” 

“I…,” Diego said, and he cleared his throat, but didn’t let go of Klaus’s foot. “I’m totally normal,” he said.

“It is _totally_ normal to like feet,” Klaus assured him, and he pressed his foot down, grinding it just a little bit. "Even Tarantino has a foot fetish, and he's as normal as can be, right?" He was rubbing his foot along Diego's length now, flexing his other foot in Diego's grip. 

"I don't know if I want to be compared to Tarantino," Diego said, his voice raw. "I…"

"You?" Klaus supplied helpfully, and he was smirking. "What about you, Diego? Do you want something?"

Diego licked his lips. "I…" He began, closed his mouth, tried again. "Your feet," he said finally. 

"You've got my feet," Klaus said, and he pulled his foot out of Diego's slack hand, to press it on the other side of Diego's cock. 

"Can you… can you put them on my c-c-cock?"

Fuck, they must have been pushing some buttons if he was making Diego stutter. 

"They're already on your cock," Klaus said, sweet as anything. 

"On my b-b-bare cock," Diego amended. He had a nervous hand on the top of Klaus's foot, squeezing it. 

"I can't do that unless you take your pants down," Klaus pointed out, and he looked at Diego expectantly. He was holding his breath, waiting for… what? A refusal? Anger? 

But Diego shoved the waistband of his pants down, his cock springing forward and slapping againdt his belly. He was already leaking pre-come, dripping down his shaft, and when Diego met Klaus's eyes, he flushed. "W-w-well?"

"Well," Klaus said - Klaus _purred_ , and fuck but it had been a long time since he had done that - and he pressed the sole of his foot against Diego's shaft. 

It was an off sensation - the skin was smooth and silky against the rougher skin, and it was hot, throbbing faintly. He pressed it between the balls of his feet, and Diego made a broken little sound. Diego's hands were on the tops of Klaus's feet now, pressing them together, and he had shifted a bit, so that he was fucking the space between Klaus's arches. It was… odd, to be sure. Not the type of sensation Klaus was used to experiencing against the soles of his feet.

Klaus's own cock was twitching in his pants - he wasn't necessarily into having his feet fucked, it was true, but he liked the way Diego was looking at him. He flexed his toes, and Diego shuddered, and okay, maybe there was something sexy about this after all. He groped his own cock, glancing down at his feet on Diego's cock, at Diego's face. Then he began to stroke himself clumsily through his pants, moving his ankles awkwardly.

"You're not b-bothered by how weird this is?" Diego's cock was getting hotter, the head darker, almost purple. Klaus tried varying the pressure up with his feet, and Diego made an incoherent noise. 

"I've done weirder," Klaus said, which _was_ true - weird was all relative, right? Although giving your own brother a foot job was probably up there. 

Klaus pressed his feet together, and he moved them up along Diego's shaft, until he was pressing the leaking head of Diego's cock between the balls of his feet. He moved his feet up and down, the full length of his sole against the shaft, his toes curling over the head. 

Diego gasped, and he pressed Klaus's feet tighter along his cock. His hips jerked forward, and then he was… he was coming, right between Klaus's toes, and it was dripping down Klaus's foot - it was disgusting, but wonderfully so. Klaus curled his toes, and the warm come squished. 

"Oh my god," Diego gasped, his voice ragged, and then he was grabbing Klaus roughly by the ankle, and _brought Klaus's toes to his mouth_. He sucked his come off of Klaus's toes, and then he just sucked on Klaus's toes, his tongue going between them, he cheeks hollowing out like he was sucking cock. 

Klaus groaned, long and hard, and he pressed down on his own cock through his pants. That shouldn't have felt half as good as it did. Oh fuck, that was… that… 

Klaus came in his pants. Full on came in his pants like Diego kissed along his arch. 

"Okay," Diego said, his chin shiny with drool and his own come. "So maybe I have a bit of a… thing."

**Author's Note:**

> Klaus sure is barefoot a lot, ain't he?


End file.
